


Linny oneshots

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter References, Hogwarts Fifth Year, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Meet the Family, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Romance, Teenagers, The Golden Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: OK so I have done a oneshots book for all my other harry potter ships but Linny so here we are Oneshots that I write about Linny I hope you like it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Request Page

Hey this is where you can request things that you would like me to do, please do and I will be happy to write some.

What you can request 

FLUFF 

A little bit of smutt

Preferences 

Scenarios

Kidfics (for example when they meet as kids or something) 

I don't do lemons(just yet) 

Thnak you and I hope you comment bye 


	2. #1 Different Love - Drarry And Linny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did take this from my other oneshots book sorry not sorry
> 
> Welcome to my first oneshot for this fanfic, I've had this idea in my head for weeks a while now but here we are hope you like it!
> 
> Summary: (it's fifth year) Ginny and Harry are dating but they each like someone

Yes I did take this from my other oneshots book sorry not sorry

Welcome to my first oneshot for this fanfic, I've had this idea in my head for weeks a while now but here we are hope you like it!

Summary: (it's fifth year) Ginny and Harry are dating but they each like someone else. 

______________________________________

Third person pov

Of course ginny is happy she's finally dating harry potter but for some reason its different than she thought

She likes harry but as an older brother, but she loves someone else, but she doesn't want to tell harry

Harry is in the same perdicament, sure he loves ginny but in a sibling way not girlfriend way.

As they think thes they each decide to tell each other on during there date later that day.

Late that day... 

Ginny and harry are walking along the black lake both having something on their mind. 

"I need to tell you something" 

"can I tell you something" 

They both asked shocked that they said the same thing they both continue

"I love Luna" 

"I love Draco" 

They turn to each other shocked at the news but happy, smiling brightly they kiss each other on the cheek and go of to tell the person they love. 

With Harry... 

Harry pov

'I can't believe I'm actually doing this' 

'I'm a literally dumb ass' 

'he won't like me back' 

These thoughts run through my head as I run down to Slytherin common room, I soon get there and see drack walk out alone. 

I can tell that he's liked we for a while but we couldn't be together before since I was dating ginny but now 

"Hey Malfoy" I yelled Smirking as he jumped, he turned around and blushed cherry red. 

"Potter" he said, I then walked closer to him, he walked closer as well,soon we were about arms length. 

"I love you Malfoy" I said blushing 

"I love you to Potter" he said smirking but blushing as well, we each had stupid happy smiles on our faces as we kissed. 

With Ginny... 

Ginny pov

I'm making my way through the school hoping to find luna soon, I thought about going to Ravenclaw Common room 

But she wouldn't be here maybe the library I shook my head at the thought no. 

I decided to go the great hall, I walk in and instantly spot her, she sitting alone at her house table. 

I swolled and nervously made my way over to her, she was reading a rather large book, with her wand in her hair keeping it out of the way. 

I soon make it to her, I stand behind her and about to tap her shoulder she turns around and smiles gently at me. 

"you have come to tell me something haven't you Ginny" he said sweetly 

"Y-Yes I have luna" I said nervously ringing my hands together 

"does it have something to do with your crush on me perhaps" she said I could tell she was smirking. 

I said no words but nodded my head, she then stood up 'she's leaving' I thought sadly. 

But instead of leaving a felt a pair of soft lips pressed against mine,i gasps and looked up it was luna 

She's kissing me 

Literally bloody kissing me 

As Im freaking out inside, luna Steps back and holds my hand in hers and she skips out of the great hall. 

Dragging me behind smiling like an idiot who's in love. 

______________________________________

The end 

I have finally finished this oneshot I hope you like it I've never written Drarry or Linny before but I hope this is OK 

Dont forget to comment feedback or ideas for me for future oneshots 

Bye! 

Word Count : 613


	3. #2 Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from @KbaeStar, thanks so much for the idea 💕
> 
> Hope you like it sorry In advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes 
> 
> Summary : there's a Quidditch match between Gryfindore and Ravenclaw so Luna is dating Ginny already so she is stuck in the middle and doesn't know what to do.

This is a request from @KbaeStar, thanks so much for the idea 💕

Hope you like it sorry In advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes 

Summary : there's a Quidditch match between Gryfindore and Ravenclaw so Luna is dating Ginny already so she is stuck in the middle and doesn't know what to do. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Third person pov 

"come on gryffindor" 

"come on Gryffindor" 

"go Ravenclaw go" 

"whooooo Ravenclaw" 

Was yelled as the Quidditch teams lined up to start playing, ginny was playing as gryffindor seeker since harry was banned from playing earlier that year. 

Luna sat happily on the side with the rest of her house watching her Girlfriend Ginny weasley play her favourite sport. 

But luna didn't know who she should cheer for Ginny(the love of her life) or her own House team. 

So she decided that she would wear her Ravenclaw scarf over Ginnys spare pair of Quidditch robes (that she definitely didn't steal form her girlfriend) 

So she is supporting both her Girlfriend and her house, knowone saw because they were all cheering and jumping around for their house. 

Luna didn't cheer but she did watch Ginny very intensely, she was at the front of the rest of the Ravens so she could see Ginny 

And Ginny could see her as she rode by as the game went on,ginny was busy looking round for the snitch as was the Ravenclaw seeker. 

Luna watched as the ravens managed to score a goal 

"WHOOO Ravenclaw" screamed her housemates 

"that's another 10 points for Ravenclaw it's 50 - 40 for Ravenclaw let's hope the Gryffindors can catch up" said Lee Jordan as he was commentary for the match. 

Luna smiled happily when the Gryffindors scored 10 points a few minutes after he said. 

Ginny zoomed past winking at Luna as she looked for the snitch, then suddenly she dived downwards. 

"looks like the gryffindor seeker Ginny weasley has caught sight of the snitch" yelled Lee. 

A little speck of Gold could be seen floating a few feet above Ginny, she was zooming straight at it. 

Her arm was out stretched forward reaching for the snitch. 

She was gaining on it 

Closer 

Closer 

Almost there 

And! 

"SHE GOT IT GINNY WEASLEY HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH GRYFFINDOR WINS" 

"YAAAAYYYYY" Gryffindor House was cheering even more now as their team won. 

The point meter was changed as Professor Mcgonagall flipped up a few more numbers which read. 

50 - 150 

Ravenclaw - Gryffindor 

Luna smile widened as she saw Ginny flying over to her, Ginny was beyond happy that they won. 

She had an idea, as she stopped waving the snitch everywhere, she dropped it into the hand of her older brother 

Fred and flew off towards the Ravenclaws, she soon spotted her dreamy Girlfriend. 

Ginny stopped her broom and held out a hand to her girlfriend, luna smiled wider and grabbed Ginny hand. 

With Ginnys help she was soon sitting in front of Ginny there were on the broom facing each other smiling stupidly at each other.

B3fore anyone could react They were kissing there where yells of surprise as everyone stared at the happy couple 

Ginny then expertly stood up on her broom with luna holding her hand keeping her blanced. 

"YES WE ARE DATING" 

"LUNA LOVEGOOD IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND IF ANY OF YOU BASTARDS HAVE ANYTHING HORRIBLE TI SAY YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME" 

Lots of 'yes' and 'yes ma' ams ' were heard from every house even the Slytherins said it. 

Ginny and luna then began to ride the broom back to the school to let everyone calm down a bit. 

"I love you luna"

"I love you too Ginny" 

With the twins...

"I new it George you owe me 10 galleons" Fred smirked at his twin 

George huffed and reluctantly handed his twin 10 galleons, "fine I will win next time" he muttered. 

"wait until mum hears about this" they both thought. 

The end! 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Done, I hope this was OK for you @KbaeStar thank you again for the idea! 

Anyway don't forget to comment ideas for me

Bye! 

Word count : 683


	4. #3 The Blondes Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is form a prompt that @KbaeStar sent me on Pinterest so I decided to write this for it 
> 
> Summary: draco and luna are talking and seamus is with harry and ginny and asked them a question. 
> 
> Drarry and Linny is in this oneshot 
> 
> Hope you like it

This is form a prompt that @KbaeStar sent me on Pinterest so I decided to write this for it 

Summary: draco and luna are talking and seamus is with harry and ginny and asked them a question. 

Drarry and Linny is in this oneshot 

Hope you like it 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Third person pov

Draco and luna are talking about harry and Ginny together in the hallway on the way to the great hall for lunch. 

Behind them were Harry and Ginny they were watching their lovers as they walked and had fun together. 

As harry and ginny watched them seamus came from behind them and began watching all three. 

He looked at ginny and harry then to draco and luna then back then forwards and back and forwards this went on for a few minutes. 

Until he finally said something. 

Seamus : " so, who's going out with who? 

Harry and ginny : (yelling) "The Blonde one is Mine!"

Draco and luna blushed brightly at hearing them both, but they were both smiling happily. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The end 

So sorry for the wait and that this one is a short one, but I have many other ideas that I'm writing so yeah. 

Also don't forget to comment ideas for me. 

Bye! 

Word count : 207


	5. #4 Yule Ball Dance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi just found this head cannon on Pinterest so I decided to write it!
> 
> Summary : luna and ginny dance for the first time at the Yule Ball

Hi just found this head cannon on Pinterest so I decided to write it!

Summary : luna and ginny dance for the first time at the Yule Ball

_ _ _ _. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Luna is wearing

https://images.app.goo.gl/nkvZ67Yr8VsoQwgg8

Ginny is wearing 

https://pin.it/6nybTdS

Ginny weasley pov 

Its finally the Yule Ball, even though Neville asked me we only agreed so I could dance with luna. 

Neville is OK with it because he knows, as Neville leaves I look around for luna. 

And I soon stop her dancing alone in the corner of the hall away from everyone, I watched the swaying of her dress as she danced. 

I soon get to her she, she stops dancing and stands in front of me with her usual dreamy smile on her face. 

"Oh hello ginny, good choice for you dress colours light green keeps the nargles away you know" says luna 

I smile and play along with her to make her happy "yes that's why I wore it! I couldn't let the nargles interrupt when I'm talking to my favourite girl can I" I said laughing. 

In response luna keeps her dreamy smile on her face "so how about you shown the dance you where doing earlier" I asked 

"Oh of course!" she says in delight. 

Luna then brightens up and grabs my hands and goes through each motion with me. 

I can't keep the grin of my face the whole night, I mean who could if your dancing with the most beautiful girl evey. 

We continued dancing late into the night, professor Mcgonagall told us all to go to bed and so we do. 

Luna comes to my dorm and we sleep together like we usually do the other girls don't mind I think their usued to it really. 

The end 

I hope you have liked this chapter so sorry that it is another short one, domt forget to comment ideas for me! 

Bye! 

Word count : 322


	6. #5 To The Future Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just thought of this so I hope you like it!
> 
> Summary : Ginny and Luna where together in the Room of requirement, before they were transported by the room to the future as it looked into the thing they both desire.
> 
> I hope you like it!

I just thought of this so I hope you like it!

Summary : Ginny and Luna where together in the Room of requirement, before they were transported by the room to the future as it looked into the thing they both desire.

I hope you like it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Third person pov

They didn't know what happened, one minute ginny and luna were hanging out reading (Luna) and casting spells (ginny) when suddenly... 

WHOOSH!!! 

They were knocked out by some kind of force, when they came to nothing seemed out of place only the fact that they had been made unconscious by something strange. 

Ginny stood up and pulled up her girlfriend as she put her book away, ginny held out her wand and they walked towards the door. 

She then opened it and looked out into hogwarts almost empty hallways. 

They took a nervous step forward seeing if it was real before stepping out fully the door then Vanished. 

"Everything looks the same" said Luna quietly 'she was still her dreamy self' though ginny, ginny nodded. 

"yeah but just to be sure let's go to professor dumbledores office" said ginny. 

The two girls then made their way to the Headmasters office. 

Time skip... 

As they walked they saw two second years who looked alot like two close friends of theirs. 

One boy had blonde hair with striking emerald eyes with round glasses and the other had black messy hair with deep grey with emerald eyes,each were wearing Slytherin robes. 

"why do they look like draco and harry" muttered ginny to knowome, sge was shocked but even more shocked when the two boys looked over at her. 

'how did they hear me!' Ginny screamed in her head, she looked to Luna who was smiling like she understood what was happening. 

The black haired boy spoke firs he had a soft but polite voice but he and the other boy looked confused. 

"Why do you look so young aunt ginny and luna" he asked. 

Ginny was at a lost for words, 'Aunt' she didn't know how to respond so luna took over. 

"we are lost can you take us to professor dumbledores office please" she asked dreamily

The blonde boy looked even more confused then before, "I thought you knew that professor dumbledore died 20 years or so ago Aunt luna" he said. 

"W-what do you mean professor dumbledore is dead" demanded ginny as luna held her hand trying to clam her down.

"what year is it if you don't mind me asking" she said still holding ginny hand.

"It is the year 2020, surely you should know that" questioned the Black haired boy, "The future!" Gasped ginny.

The boys looked at each other then at luna and ginny and then back to each other.

"I think we should Floo dad" they said at the same time, before dragging ginny and luna by their hands to the Headmasters office.

Time skip...

They soon made it to the Headmasters office, the back haired boy spoke the password. 

"Animagus" 

The gargoyle leaped out of the way and they group walked up the stairs.

Ginny and Luna became more shocked as they saw who was sitting at the Headmasters desk. 

It was professor Mcgonagall! 

The girls gasped with shock "Professor Mcgonagall!" they cried and stared at they elderly professor. 

"oh my!, what have you two done now Albus severus and Scorpius Draco" sighed the Headmistress as she if she was used to this. 

"we didn't do anything they just came out of the Room of requirement" Cried Albus defending himself and scorpius. 

"Well go and Floo your fathers then" said Mcgonagall as Albus and scorpius scurried of to the fireplace. 

Mcgonagall looked over at the girls and smiled as she saw them young and happy again. 

"now I remember this happening before girls" she said smiling at the shocked girls in front of her. 

  
The end 

This is the end of part 1 I can't believe I never thought of this idea before, I hoped you have liked it I must admit it was pretty fun to write. 

Anyway don't forget to comment ideas for me 

Bye! 

Word count : 700


	7. #6 Coming out!

This is an idea from [KbaeStar](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KbaeStar) on Wattpad, so thnak you again for all the wonderful ideas you have given me 💕

Idea from KbaeStar : This pic could be in the Daily Profit from Rita Seeker "spying" in on the students. And this could be the way they come out. (You could always also throw in some Drarry explosion if u wanted to....)

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _. _ __. _ - _ - - - -

Third person pov 

**The daily profit**

_Breaking news!_

_Apparently ginny weasley, the ever loving harry potter fangirl is a Lesbian, and in a relationship with miss Luna lovegood._

_This is rita skeeter, here telling you nothing but the truth here-_

"Ahhhh!! That bitch" screamed ginny as she tore apart the newspaper at breakfast, in the great hall. 

Ginny was pissed and you don't want a pissed off ginny weasley. 

"like how did she even get this picture we were alone in the library" she continued to rant.

Luna the ever dreamy girl looked a bit pissed off but of course she didn't let it show, instead she tried to comfort her very pissed off girlfriend. 

"do not fret Love now we do not have to hide our love for each other" said luna smiling at ginny as she kissed her cheek. 

Ginnys mood then turned happy again and kissed luna back, they didn't care if people new. 

Besides she hated pretending to love Harry as more than a brother, but now she can show her beautiful girlfriend of to the whole magical works. 

"I guess there is a positive to Skeeters sneaking around then" said ginny to luna as they walked out of the great hall holding hands. 

For the rest of the week they continued showing how much they love each other and that they are gay as fuck. 

After that week had finished every teacher and student got used to Ginny and luna showing their love for one enother. 

Even a few other couples came out of the closet like ginny and luna. 

Everyone at Hogwarts was happy, Harry and draco had the courage to come out as gay together as well. 

Showing that they were dating,even though everyone had already placed their bets that they would get together or all ready be together. 

Ginny and luna were glad that Rita skeeter helped them come out to everyone, even though they both hate her. 

In Rita Skeeters office at the ministry of magic... 

"Ahhhhh!! No this isn't how is was meant to turn out" screamed an angry Rita Skeeters as she read the paper for hogwarts. 

"they were meant to be laughed at and sad that it happened not happy not happy at all" she continued to scream as she saw other couples coming out as well. 

Let's jsut say everyone who came out silently thanked Rita Skeeters for helping them. 

The end 

I hoped you have liked this chapter so sorry that it is short I didn't have much ideas for it. 

Also don't forget to comment ideas for me! 

Bye! 

Word count : 505


	8. #7 To The Future Pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of to the future
> 
> I just thought of this so I hope you like it!
> 
> Summary : Ginny and Luna where together in the Room of requirement, before they were transported by the room to the future as it looked into the thing they both desire.
> 
> I hope you like it!

This is part 2 of to the future

I just thought of this so I hope you like it!

Summary : Ginny and Luna where together in the Room of requirement, before they were transported by the room to the future as it looked into the thing they both desire.

I hope you like it!

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Start of recap... 

"Well go and Floo your fathers then" said Mcgonagall as Albus and scorpius scurried of to the fireplace. 

Mcgonagall looked over at the girls and smiled as she saw them young and happy again. 

"now I remember this happening before girls" she said smiling at the shocked girls in front of her

End of recap... 

Third person pov 

The fire then Whooshed to life as two people both make stepped through into the room coughing and dusting of their clothes. 

"dad" cried both Albus and scorpius as they ran to hud their fathers both men smiled and huged them back. 

"I still hate using the floo, love" cried on of the men who Albus looked just like, ginny recognised the man instantly. 

"Harry is that you!" she cried out Loud, Harry spun around his jaw fell open in shock, "w-why do you to look so young" he asked 

"oh we apparently time traveld to the future harry" said luna, Harry nodded before looking at professor Mcgonagall. 

"why don't you two girls go with harry and draco and meet your future self's and family" said the professor

The young girls nodded before the family left the Headmistresses office. 

Time skip... 

Soon they arrived at 12 Grimmuld place where harry and his family live together. 

*Whooosh* 

In they came tumbling inside the living room, they all laughed and stood up brushing the Ash of of their clothes. 

Then two happy voices could be heard running to the living room, two children one about 8 the other about 14, they both had back hair the boy had Hazel eyes and looked much like James potter Sr. 

The girl, who looked like Narcissa Malfoy, had black and white hair the underneath was white she had deep greys eyes like draco. 

James look alike ran straight for Draco yelling "Dad" and the little girl ran straight towards harry and jumped into his arms "Papa" 

Ginny was shocked of course she new harry and draco loved each other but wow its was weird to see them married. 

The boy then stepped back from harry at Ginnys voice and look up ready to hug her but stopped midway. 

His mouth fell open in shock, everyone laughed at his face. 

"Why do you look so young " he demanded pointing at her harry laughed once more, "Well James these two have time travelled from my sixth year" he said 

"ohhh should I go call Aunt Ginny and luna then Dad" asked James, "sure son" said Draco, smiling jes then ran off to go and call his favourite aunts.

Time skip... 

Soon enough Older ginny and older luna both came through the fireplace half an hour later. 

The Family, ginny and luna sat in the living room waiting for their older selfs to come through. 

Then the fireplace opened and two figures came tumbling out. 

When the dust settled, the two figures stood up brushing the Ash of their clothes they looked alot like both ginny and luna but older. 

Older Ginny had long weasley ginger hair, which was tied into a hail pony tail she was wearing a black cropped tank top showing of her flat but tone stomach, with dark blue Jeans with converse on. 

Older luna had long hair still which was in a half up half down hairstyle, she was wearing a pink top with a short but flowy light green dress on. 

([https://images.app.goo.gl/eQ7hdqTRgo83gmMp6) ](https://images.app.goo.gl/eQ7hdqTRgo83gmMp6)

Younger ginny and luna opened their mouths is shock when they saw the twin golden bands on their hands.

'we get married' though ginny happy that she gets to marry her girlfriend.

Older ginny then looked around the room until her eyes locked on to her younger self and luna. 

"OK so what happened" she asked 

"we don't know we were in the Room of requirement and then we were whoosh to the future" explained Ginny. 

"wow about they come and meet the kids love" said luna she still had her dreamy voice, older ginny smiled. 

"amazing idea love, come on you two let's go meet your future kids" said older ginny. 

The girls then said by to harry draco and their kids before flooing to Ginny and lunas house. 

The end 

Hi Part 2 is now finished so sorry for the wait, hoped you have liked it! 

Bye! 

Word count : 781


End file.
